1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Such sensor systems are generally known. For example, a sensor and a method for manufacturing a sensor are known from the published German patent application document DE 102 26 034 A1, the sensor including a semiconductor material having a first thickness, and having a second thickness in a diaphragm region, the second thickness being smaller than the first thickness. The sensor includes an open cavern in the diaphragm region due to the second thickness. The diaphragm region is deformable perpendicularly to the substrate as a function of the pressure in the open cavern, means being provided for measuring the deformation of the diaphragm region in the transition region between the first and the second thickness. One disadvantage of this sensor is that the diaphragm region may be used only for determining a relative pressure difference between the pressure in the open cavern and the pressure on the other side of the diaphragm region, i.e., the side facing away from the open cavern, while for determining an absolute pressure in the open cavern, hermetically sealed capping must be provided on the other side of the diaphragm region. The manufacture and installation of the capping is comparatively complicated and costly due to the requirements for seal-tightness of the capping.